Changing the Past
by GCFan
Summary: Why is it that we as humans feel compelled to change the past? she asked. A girls travels threw teenage life at Hogwarts, fighting her brothers shadow and trying to find a way to stand out and be who she really is: A Human Being.
1. Invisible Monster

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I wish I did. I'd be rich.

"Jess!!!" came a strong voice in the dark abyss. Soon, small slits of light streamed into view. A small groan left the girls mouth followed by her opening her eyes fully. She looked straight at the person talking to her.

"What do you want, James?" she sat up in her bed, which was not as luxorious as her brothers. Her light brown hair fell to the small of her back. She rubbed her blue eyes, which she got from her mother, along with her eyesight, hence the reason for no glasses.

"You gotta get ready, we're going back to school today!" James was excited because he knew that he'd be able to see Remus Lupin, a friend of his since their first year, and Peter Pettigrew, who also was a close friend. His brown eyes were almost hidden behind his glasses, and his growing black hair. His sister stood up and they were about the same height, but James was growing much faster than she was now. There was a knock on the closed bedroom door, and entered a boy about the same age as the two, nearly 15, who had black hair and grey eyes.

"Ah, my favorite set of twins!" he walked over and immediately started chatting with James, but didn't really regard Jessica's existence as much as James'.

"Sirius, are you all packed?" James questioned.

"Sure am!" Sirius answered, "Going to be a hell of a year, 'innit? With Snivellus going to be there and all! I got this great new spell book when we went to Diagon Alley last week, can't wait to use some of them on him!" James sneered and laughed in agreement. Jessica was about to protest them using the spells on Severus this year until she realized that if she didn't hurry up and get ready, her parents would surely leave without her...again.

She rushed out of the room with a fresh change of clothes, and the boys showed their way out and downstairs to eat some breakfast before the long journey to school. Within five minutes Jessica was dressed and ready.

She came down the stairs with her trunk in time to catch the front door from her father, who was heading out to warm up the car. She was always quiet and her father didn't even notice her. He unlocked all the doors to the family sized van and she opened the back of the car and somehow managed to get her trunk into the car. Once more, her father didn't notice anything she was doing. When she was finished, her brother and Sirius came out rolling their trunks behind them. Her mother followed the boys, shutting and locking the front door behind her. Jessica hadn't even been able to eat any of the morning meal, not that she expected there to be any made for her.

James and Sirius left their trunks by her feet, expecting her to put them in for them, which, as the younger of the twins, she did. She then struggled more trying to get both in the car in such short time before her father ran the risk of running her over with the car. James and Sirius loaded into the middle seat of the van, away from the clutter due to the three animals in cages in the far back seat. Jessica had barely gotten into the van and shut the door when her father had started leaving the drive way.

Within 10 minutes, the group had reached Kings Cross Station. James and Sirius were given a trolley each to push their possessions threw the barrier. Jessica, on the other hand, was thankful for the wheels on the back of her trunk. She lugged her trunk into the station and held the cage holding her black cat in her left hand. Her mother and father were walking ahead of her with Sirius and James who were walking as if they were the toast of the town. Her mother was on James' left hand side and her father was on Sirius' right, so the boys were practically shoulder to shoulder.

The four of them crossed threw the barrier to the platform together, once again leaving Jessica all alone to, as usual, wallow in her own solitude. She rushed threw the barrier, and gave her things to a person she trusted, because she had a fear of losing her things to random people. She was unfortunately doing that a lot lately, trusting James with something, then having it lost forever because James either thinks it's funny to throw away her only possessions or loses it in sheer idiocracy. She soon stood next to James and watched as her mother tried to force some stray hairs down on his head. Her father, on the other hand, had his hands placed firmly on either of Sirius' shoulders and smiling at him. He finally broke the silence between the two of them and said, "You know that you are **more** than welcome in our home, son. Please feel free to stop by. Maybe the next time you do, it won't be for just one night!"

Her mother had hugged Sirius then James goodbye. Jessica was once again filled with a painful, fleeting hope that her mother might say goodbye to her too. It was too much to ask, even the minimal human contact that was seemingly required of a mother to give to its child when leaving on a long journey. Once more, Jessica felt and invisible knife tear threw her chest, straight to her heart. She walked towards the train, knowing that she would be one of the only ones on right now because everyone else was still saying goodbye.

She heard her mother and father embracing the boys and was suddenly, for the first time in about 4 years, felt the sting of tears in her eyes. She hopped onto the train, searching for an empty car far away from her parents. She found one in the back of the train, next to one were a boy of the same age was seated. She knew that they were the only students on the train as of right now. She knew the boy well, but didn't say anything to him, for not only was he busy with a book with the topic of the Dark Arts, which never bothered her, but she was also battling tears for the first time in so long. She opened the car door, and sat and basked in the vacancy. Sometimes, she will agree, it is good to get away from her loveable, yet loud-mouthed and obnixous brother.

END

A.N// That's it! So far, Chapter 2's already written do no need to worry about when it will be posted. Chapter 3 is the one you need to worry about.

Got any idea's? e-mail me: . 33


	2. Trusting Inhabition

Disclaimer: As stated before, don't own, wish I owned, wanna be rich.

They were almost half way to the school and she was almost halfway done with her book when the sweets trolley came by. Seeing as her stomach was more than aching from not eating anything and seeing as it was well int the afternoon, she decided to treat herself. She stood, dug into her pocket and pulled out 3 golden coins. She opened the trolley door and caught a bit of the conversation that the boy was having with the women who pushed the cart.

"I'm sorry, but if you don't have enough money, then you can't have the sweets." the woman said. The boy pleaded his case,

"But I promise you that I will be able to pay you back! I won't forget! I promise!!" the boy seemed more than upset about the situation. His pale skin was turning a slight shade of red from embarrassment. Many other students were gathering outside the cars and started snickering when they realized who it was and what was happening. Jessica's brother popped his head out when Sirius had motioned for him to see what was happening. Jessica didn't want her brother to start harrassing the boy.

"So Snivy can't pay or a piece of candy, can he?" James mocked. Jessica's throat started tightening, why did _he_ out of everyone, have to be her twin brother. The students started laughing at Severus and Jessica, out of pure impulse, dropped her gold into his hands. She turned around and started shuttin the trolley door, she heard that all the laughing had stopped. She knew that James and Sirius would never let her live this down. She sat back on her seat, still dressed in her muggle clothes, which were light blue jeans, a black hand-me-down t-shirt from James and a pair of low tops. Everything she was wearing and everything that she had in her trunk, including her cat, she bought with her own money.

She continued to read and barely realized that her friend, her only friend, had walked into the barren car. She looked up at her friend whose eyes were the same shade as her brothers and her hair was a little lighter in color than his also but was twisted into mad man like curls. "Jess!!" the girl practically shouted at her. Severus looked up from the car over and stared for a few moments.

"Yes?" Jessica pondered.

"What you did earlier! With Snivel---I mean Severus. It was brave!" she started. Jessica gazed down at her book, which she was on the last page of.

"So? I thought I'd be nice. He needed the money more than I did, Alyssa." Jessica's stomach let out a loud growl. She decided not to look Alyssa in the face, but continued her statement, "Besides, James needs to know when to shut is big, fat mouth." she closed the book.

"Well, now everyone is talking about you, ya know! Everyone thinks it's more than strange that not only did James Potter's sister--" she was cut off by Jessica's furious retort.

"JAMES POTTERS SISTER?!? Is that all I am to the entire school?! Not smart enough, not funny enough, not pretty enough to be my own person with my own name? Well then, how come I am the one that is the reason that James is passing? How come I am the one for the past 5 years has done all of James' homework? And how come I am the one getting none of the credit, am the one forgotten about, and the one always ignored and seen as invisible with about as much feeling as an ant? Tell me, why am I the forgotten child?" Jessica was getting all teary-eyed again. She didn't want to cry in general, but definitely not when another person is around. "You know what?" Jessica started again, taking a deep breath, "Just leave." Alyssa was was looking down, not wanting to hurt her friend anymore.

Alyssa turned away, walking towards the door. She opened it and was half way out when she turned and said, "By the way," Jessica looked up at her, "we're almost at school. You might wanna get into your school robes." With that, she left, shutting the door tight on the way out. Jessica pulled down the curtains that would allow people in the walkway on the train to see into the compartment and also the curtain leading outside.

She started to dress into her school robes, little did she know that she had an admirer that had found a small flaw in her curtain drawing skills. The boy stared and, unfortunately, no one stopped him, for no one saw what he was doing. Jessica had finished dressing and was about to draw up the curtains when the boy straightened his posture and made it seem like he was about to knock on the door when she opened the curtains. When he caught her eye, he offered her a friendly smile, which he, for the first time in his life, recieved back. She opened the door and allowed him to come in, her in her red and gold Gryffindor robes, him in his green and silver Slytherin robes.

"What can I do for you, Severus?" she asked, shutting the door and sitting across from him. He sat, quiet nevervously, on the seat directly in front of her, or tried to at least. When Severus attempted to sit, he miscalculated exactly how far away the seat was from were he was standing. He fell to the floor with a slightly disturbing thud. Jessica couldn't help but to giggle a little while standing and lending a hand to help him not only up, but to his seat. She once more, once Severus was seated, sat back across from him.

"Well, before my most embarrassing spill," the young, black haired teen started, "I wanted to say 'Thank you' for what you've done for me today. You saved me from your brother, and you gave me more than enough gold to by a small treat." he started digging around in his pocket. "Which reminds me!" he took out 2 gold coins and some silver as well, he thrusted them towards her but she merely grasped his hand in both of hers, and with a warming smile said,

"Don't worry about it! You don't owe me anything in return. Keep the change. If I intended you to give me change, then I wouldn't have given you all of the gold in my hand. All you need to do for me is--" before she could answer, she heard a loud, earth shattering knock on one of the windows for the walkway of the train. She looked over and noticed it was Sirius and James, accompanied by Remus and Peter. Peter gave Jessica a friendly wave but James and Sirius looked infuriated. They came storming in, before which Jessica let go of Severus' hand.

"What do you think you're doing?" James didn't seem to be questioning a single person, but both as a group.

"What do you mean? You don't have to know everything I do in my life, James!" she stood in her own, and Severus' defense.

"That's right, I don't have to worry about you. No one even knows you exist." James pushed his sister down onto the bench seat then turned to Snape, pointing a thin, lanky finger at him, "If you ever THINK about talking to my sister again, we'll find you and you don't want to know what we'll do!" Sirius, with his arms crossed, nodded in agreement behind James. Remus was standing outside the compartment with Peter, waving and saying 'Hello' to fellow passengers. In a sudden wave of fear, Severus stood and forced his way out of the compartment and into his own across the way, pulling down all the curtains and practically slamming the door shut on Peter's behind.

Jessica was more than flustered, she was hit with a massive mixed wave of anger and nausea. "How could you, James?" she was getting sicker by the passing seconds. Thank merlin she could see Hogsmeade up ahead, not more than a minute away. She needed air and she needed it now. She shoved past her brother and his barbaric friends and rushed towards the nearest exit. James soon caught up with her and grabbed both arms and made her face him, practically nose to nose.

"You listen here!" he started, becoming more angry by the minute, "You are not to talk to him! He's a skeez and no good. He studies Dark Arts and is just a total slime ball!" she shoved him away and into Sirius, who fell back when the train lurched to a hault in the direction they were already falling.

"You don't own me, James Potter. Don't think you can dictate a life you can't begin to even comprehend." with that, she turned on her heels and left the train. Alyssa met up with her on their way to the thestral drawn carriages and put an arm around her shoulder.

"You okay?" it was a simple question, one Jess couldn't too mad with. So she nodded as a reply, but Alyssa didn't take that as a satisfactory answer. "My brother's heckling you again isn't he?"

"Who, Sirius?" Jess started her sarcastic tone up again. "Nah, just bein' himself!" she faked a smile. Alyssa smirked and laughed a little.

"Sounds like the jerk." they walked up to the carriages and Jessica's face lit up a bit when she noticed Severus was alone in the carriage she was about to climb into. No sooner did she put a foot on the step to hoist herself in, did a hand grab at her waist and more then pull and more than shove her out of the way and into the mud that was new to the terrain. She looked up from the mud puddle to see a blond haired boy and several others sporting the same Slytherin colors climb into the carriage.

The blond sneered at her and said, "Slytherins only!" It happened to be the notorious Lucius Malfoy. Jessica rolled her eyes and was helped out of the puddle by Alyssa. She looked at her clothes and noticed that they were more than filthy. Alyssa preformed a simple cleaning charm while the carriage was pulled away and all but one Slytherin was seen laughing at her. She and Alyssa settled for the carriage sporting their brothers and Remus and Peter. Jessica was sitting across from Sirius and next to Alyssa on her right with the edge of the carriage to her left. James was across from Alyssa and Remus was on her right. Peter munched happily on the last bit of sweets he had from the train ride while the carriage bumpily made its way to the school.

When they arrived, they unloaded their luggage in the hall way and started walking into the Great Hall. Jessica attempted to walk over to Severus, not only did he turn away, possibly from fear, possibly from embarrassment, but Alyssa grabbed her arm and pulled her to the Gryffindor table. They sat across from eachother at the very end of the end of the table, to distant themselves from not only their siblings but also everyone else, whom they will fully admit, they do not get along with. Thankfully, Alyssa was the only person around to hear it but, while Dumbledore gave his speech and while all the first years were sorted, Jessica's stomach growled loudly, seeing as she has yet to eat all day and it was now well into the night. Everytime the sounds came from her stomach, Alyssa would giggle quietly, and Jessica would glare at her with a smile on her face.

Finally, when everyone was sorted and no one else was talking the food arrived. Jessica chowed down more than raveniously. It was not that hard to see, that if it were not for Hogwarts, she would be dead from starvation. When the last bit of crumble had been eaten, everyone got up and started moving towards the doors. Seeing as they were closest towards it, Jessica and Alyssa were the first ones out. Jess hung around outside the doors, as if waiting for someone. She leaned against the wall and just stood there waiting. Alyssa called her a moment later, "HEY J.P. (**J**essica **P**otter)" Jessica looked in her direction. "Let's go! We gotta get the best room!"

"Go without me! I gotta talk to someone!" so Alyssa nodded and bolted up the stairs before all the first years to Gryffindor Tower. When Jessica found the person she was looking for, she rushed over to them. "Severus!" she rushed towards him, who tried to act as if he didn't know she was calling him. She almost got to him too, but was intersected by Lucius Malfoy once again.

"What do you think you're doing, Potter?" he said arrogantly.

"I'm trying to talk to Severus, now if you'll excuse me," she once more tried to get to him, but was stopped but Lucius once agian.

"What do you want with him?"

"To talk to him."

"About?"

"None of your business."

"Well, until you tell me, you are not permitted to speak to anyone in Slytherin." Lucius sneered.

"I'm talking to you, aren't I?" Jessica smirked back as evilly as Lucius did.

"Yes, well, that...doesn't...count!" Jessica smirked more, looking down, with a little chuckle. She looked back up at him,

"You really are dumb Lucius." she noticed that Severus was long gone, so she headed for the stairs to take her upstairs while Lucius started walking towards the stairs to go towards the Dungeons. Lucius was set on having the last word, so he shouted at her,

"You watch your back Potter!"

"I don't need to if you're the one threatening me!" she continued up the stairs. "_I guess I'll just have to talk to him tomorrow morning in Potions!_ "

END

A.N// Honestly, I wrote both Chapters 1 and 2 in a whole. I started at about 10 p.m. and ended at 2:30 a.m. I just couldn't stop. Please review, if you don't I surely will die.

-Jessi . 33


	3. Stuck In A Rut

Disclaimer: I really hate these damn things! I don't own it, wish I did, gonna cry 'cause I could be filthy rich instead of dirt poor!!!

The first day of classes, how wonderful. Jessica awoke and she noticed that Alyssa was already up and ready. "Why is it that I am the one that is always last to wake up?" Jessica asked, not really expecting an answer back. She sat up, rubbed her eyes, then stretched a bit.

"Well, I think it's because you're always the last to go to bed, seeing as you always have twice and sometimes triple the amount of homework to do." Alyssa answered her while finishing the laces on her shoes. Jessica got out of bed and started to grab her uniform.

"Don't you mean quadruple the amount? Me, James, Sirius AND sometimes you?!" Jessica smirked, she never had the heart to tell any of them that she couldn't take it. But then again, she was also the only one out of all of them that got consistent perfect marks on tests. Jessica got changed and pulled her hair back into a tight ponytail and headed out of their dorm room into the common room where she saw James and Sirius laughing in the corner while hiding something. Alyssa walked over and peered over her brothers shoulder and what she saw was a strange map.

"What's that?" Alyssa asked, setting back down on flat feet from her tip-toes. The boys jumped in surprise and Sirius turned around.

"What do you want sis?" he asked

"Well, it looked more than suspicious to see you two in the corner together giggling like little girls."

"Little girls? We were not?!"

"What's that in your hand, James?" Jessica stepped forward, moving her head around to get a better look. James hid it behind his back.

"None of your damn business!" he answered then shoving past her, Sirius did the same thing, but not to his sister, but to Jessica. She watched them walk into their dormitory. Alyssa walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Ignore them. Lets just go get something to eat." and with that, the girls walked from Gryffindor Tower to the Great Hall. They took their usual seats, except today they were accompanied by someone else.

"Can I sit here?" she asked. Jessica didn't even look up from her bowl of cold cereal. Alyssa looked up at her though and she smiled,

"Sure!" The girl smiled and sat next to Jessica. Her and Alyssa chatted and Jessica caught a glimpse of important information from her.

"My name's Lily, Lily Evans." Jessica thought it might be nice to know her name if she decided to barge in on her little anti-social spot more than just now. They continued to eat and chat, well, Jessica did all the listening and none of the chatting. Suddenly, a small piece of parchment in the shape of an airplane fell right in front of Lily.

She opened it and her rosy cheeks went pale, she looked more than repulsed. Jessica looked over at the note and what she saw made her eyes widen, her spoon to drop and her stomach to churn.

"What is it?" Alyssa asked, placing down her fork onto the rim of the plate. Jessica was in such awe of how cruel some people could be.

"It says mudblood on it." Jessica said. She could hear laughing coming from behind them. She turned to see that Lucius Malfoy was laughing with his friends. Severus seemed to be sitting next to him, his head down in shame. Jessica was so pissed off, Lily was in tears and Alyssa was calming her down.

"Some people could be so mean!" Lily said. Jessica suddenly snatched the piece of parchment from Lily, crumpled it up and threw it. It hit Lucius in the head, which made him stop laughing immediately. Many people were watching now, from all different houses, people stopped eating to watch what might go down. Lucius stood up and started walking towards them. Jessica just merely sat back down, eyes widened in disbelief. Alyssa and Lily shared the same expression but with their mouths gaped open.

Lucius walked over accompanied by 2 of his largest friends and Severus. He taped Jessica rudely on the shoulder. She looked up at him and said,

"Can I help you?" she tried to sound as polite as possible. Lucius basically grabbed her collar and hoisted her out of her seat. She could see Severus looking more nervous than she had ever seen him before. He started to shrink back away from them. "You never answered my question Lucius. You only started acting very violent without giving me a purpose."

"Oh I'll give you a purpose!" he started drawing his fist backwards. She actually showed that she was scared of getting hit.

"OI! Back off!!" Some one pushed Lucius away from her. Jessica hit the ground with a thud and Lily immediately rushed over a helped her up. The three girls watched as James and Sirius not only told off Lucius and his crew, but made sure that she was okay.

"Why do you always have to pick a fight with people?" Sirius asked, placing a hand on her head.

"I don't! They're the ones picking the fights. They insulted Lily!" Jessica was trying to get out from under Sirius' hand. Sirius was much taller than her now and she wasn't really used to that. She didn't want him to feel how warm she was getting because he was touching her. Over the summer she had come to a realization that Sirius wasn't a bad looking person. Now that she sees him, she can agree with a lot of girls, Sirius Black is a very handsome person.

James and Sirius soon left, but not until Sirius had shot Jessica a wink. Jessica felt as if her heart had just flown out of her throat. Alyssa's eyes widened and she smiled wildly.

"You like Sirius!" she said a little louder than she expected. Jessica was suddenly ripped into reality again and she turned to her friend and gave her look pleading for her to keep quiet. Little did Jessica know, Severus was watching her with a look of longing, longing to be with her, a longing to talk to her.

After breakfast, Severus watched as Jessica and Alyssa walked to Potions. Severus made sure he was close behind but not too close. Sirius and James ended up pushing him down the rest of the stairs and into Jess.

"Oww!!" Jess exclaimed. "What the hell?" she turned around, rubbing the back of her head. She looked more confused that Severus did that than mad at him. "Why did you do that, Severus?"

"I…I…I..."

"You what?" she was getting frustrated, James and Sirius were laughing. Lucius was standing on Severus' left and just sneered. Alyssa grabbed Jessica's arm and started pulling her to the dungeons. Severus looked hurt that he could not only not tell her what really happened but also that she would not really give him a chance.

When they all arrived into the classroom, Lily sat in Jessica's usual seat and Alyssa sat in her normal seat. That left Jessica with no one to sit with. Lucius came in and sat with Narcissa Black and two of his friends sat together, not that she cared. James and Sirius sat together, as usual and Remus sat with Peter. Everyone rushed in to get into a seat and when everyone was seated, she noticed that the only seat left was next to Severus. Still feeling a small sting at the back of her head, she agreed to sit there, so she wouldn't disturb the class.

She didn't see it, but his cheeks started to turn a light shade of red as she sat next to him. When Professor Slughorn gave the assignment, which happened to be a partner's activity, the class started to chat amongst each other. Severus took this moment to try to explain to her what had happened,

"Jess?"

"Yes Severus?" Jessica was mincing up some roots for the potion.

"I……I….." he couldn't get it out. There were so many things about her racing threw his mind. She looked up at him,

"You what?" she was getting a little annoyed with his stammering.

"I…I…" Lucius was sitting right in front of them. He turned around and gave Severus a stare implying that he better not be nice to her.

"Spit it out, Severus. It's okay." Jessica was being as nice as possible. Severus caught Lucius' drift and what he said next made everyone in the room stop what they were doing and watch the two.

"I hate you." Jessica's casual, easy going smile faded. People were whispering like crazy, some people snickered. Jessica got up and was about to walk away when she leaned down and whispered in his ear,

"I thought you were different." She stood up and was walking away. Professor Slughorn tried to rush after her, but was unable to catch her before she got halfway up the stairs to lead back to the main hallway. Severus stared at Lucius with disgust.

"What? You said it, not me!" Lucius smirked and turned back around.

Later, Jessica could be found in the Gryffindor common room writing an essay for Slughorn on why you shouldn't leave in the middle of his class. Suddenly, a note popped out of thin air and landed in front of her. She read it to herself,

"_Dear Jessica,_

_I'm sorry for the way I've acted. Please meet me in the Astronomy tower later tonight._

_-HBP_ "

"I wonder…." Jessica finished all her homework and rushed up to her dormitory. She couldn't wait to see who HBP was!

END

That's it. This chapter took a lot longer than I expected. Please Review

-Jessi . 33


	4. The Demons and Angels Amoungst Us

Disclaimer: I still hate this, I don't own Harry Potter. Lucky J.K. Rowling, she's RICH and I'm NOT!!!!!!

Jessica was so excited that some one wanted to talk to her that wasn't going to heckle her. She some how convinced Alyssa to go with her, just in case something went wrong. Jessica didn't care much for what she looked like, so all she wore was her uniform, minus the vest. Her collar was undone and her tie was loosened, but Alyssa felt that if she wasn't going to bed, then she should still look really proper.

They set out after dinner towards the Astronomy Tower, apologizing to Lily for not being able to walk back to the common room with her, but for some reason, Jessica thought that she would be fine. When they got to the tower, Jessica advised Alyssa to stay at the bottom of the stone steps, which she did.

Jessica felt butterflies not floating, but thrashing around in her stomach. She started to ascend the long, spiral staircase, and when she reached the top, she saw someone she never really expected, holding flowers.

"Severus?" she said, slightly surprised, but mostly in smiles. She walked over to him and he seemed to be nervous. She had already forgiven him for what he had said to her this morning in class, which was very unlike her. His face was lit from the moon, which was almost full, so she was able to tell that there was something wrong with him. "What's wrong?"

"I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry." He looked her in the face, which is one thing she was never really used to. That was probably why she started caring for him so much. "I'm sorry for what I've done to you in the past, what I might do in the future, and for what I've just done to you now." He looked down, as if embarrassed for something. She looked up at him in utter confusion.

Suddenly, she heard more than one set of feet coming up the stone steps. She had only a few seconds to see who it was before the people grabbed her. It was suddenly a blur to her as she let out a small squeal like scream. When she was finally able to mentally function again, she saw who was behind what was going on.

Lucius Malfoy stood in front of her, as smug as ever. She noticed that two of his biggest friends were hanging on to her arms to hold her back, which was good, because with what he was about to tell her, she would have murdered him.

"Where's Alyssa?" she questioned.

"Oh, her? Just a simple flick of the wrist and a great little charm and she went down. Not that she was much of a threat anyway, spacing out and all." He smirked at her. "Now you, you're a threat to me. You keep getting in my way, and annoying me. I told you to watch your back, I told you not to mess with me, but did you listen? Obviously not." He was closing in on her. She tried to back away but was unable to move because of the Neanderthals who wouldn't let her go, all they did was tightened their grip on her arms, making her wince.

Once Lucius got up to her, his smirk faded. He was looking her up and down, then finally broke the silence.

"I always thought of you as a tough kind of girl. I also always wanted to know what kind of a kisser you were." With that said, he started to lean into her. Her eyes widened, obviously not wanting to be touched by the person she considered to be a ghoul. In the background she could see Severus looking away, ashamed of how he betrayed her trust once again, in the same day.

Lucuis shoved his lips onto hers, and she started to thrash harder then those now nonexsistent butterflies from her stomach. Her only defense was to bite as hard as she could onto his lip, and she did. The next thing she knew was her two front teeth were hitting her own bottom teeth, she had bit clean threw his lip! In a moment's desperation she let him go, he backed up and stared her down, his lip pouring blood. He pointed his wand at his lip and all that was left was a small, faint scar, he soon returned to his typical smirking.

As a nervous habit, Jessica curled part of her lower lip into her mouth. While she bit her lip, Lucius spoke to her,

"I knew you were a fighter, but you're going to have to learn what battles you can win and which ones you should just stop and take your punishment for!" after the last word, he back handed her so hard that she ended up chomping down on her own lip, feeling the same thing that she did not even a minute ago. She let out a gasp, blood pouring onto her crisp, white uniform shirt. She was more upset that she was staining her shirt than possibly needing to go to the Hospital Wing. Severus looked towards them when he heard the unforgettable skin-slapping-skin sound. He looked as if he wanted to protest, but still did nothing.

Lucius' cronnies laughed and tightened their grip on her arms, so she wouldn't hit the ground like her body wanted her to. He walked back over to her, her eyes swelling with tears.

"What? You're gonna cry aren't you? Typical, every girl who seems tough is only acting. But let me guess, you're upset because of you're little shirt." He was pushing all the wrong buttons, she was going to snap and soon, and it would be MORE than deadly. "You're upset because you had to pay for that shirt yourself and barely had enough money, so you only have that one." Her hands turned into tight fists and she was getting ready to strike. "What's wrong? You gonna hit me? Well, you obviously can't, you're too weak! Why not go cry to James or Sirius? You're such a baby!"

"SHUT UP!!!" She shouted at the top of her lungs. "YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT FEELS LIKE TO BE ME!!! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO MOCK ME!!" Lucius was taken back a bit. She struggled against their hands but to no avail. Lucius regained his composure and once again taunted her.

"Fiesty, aren't we? Why not let me relieve some of that hostility." He reached on hand down towards her skirt, and another on her jaw. Her jaw quivered in pain and she noticed that Severus was unable to stomach what was happening to her. Tears came unintentionally to her, and stained her cheeks quickly. He had grabbed her skirt and started to take it off of her when Severus noticed that she was crying.

Suddenly, Severus pushed Lucius away from her.

"Leave her alone!" he said defiently. Lucius' bodyguards let her down and rushed over to Lucius' defense. Severus grabbed her hand and ran as fast as possible. They made it down the Astronomy Towers stairs and saw that Alyssa was just waking up. She gazed up at her best friend and saw the large blood stains on her shirt and also that Severus was pulling on her.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" She asked but Jessica just pulled her to her feet and said,

"No time to explain, RUN!" And they saw the shadows of the three boys running down the stairs. The trio ran as fast as possible but when they made it to the stairs that would seperate the girls from going up and Severus from going down they didn't want to part. Jessica wouldn't let go of Severus hand and she noticed that his cheeks were bright red, and not from running.

They stood there in the minor silence and gazed into eachothers eyes. Alyssa was trying to pull them apart when she saw that Lucius was closing in on them. She smiled at him and said, "Thank you." She then gave him a small kiss on the cheek, and ran off with Alyssa. When they were almost to the common room, Jessica gazed down and saw Lucius yelling at Severus. She almost ran back down when she saw Lucius shove Severus down the stairs. Her eyes widened and she saw his body lay at the way bottom of the staircase, not moving. Lucius then had the adacity to step on his unconcious body to get over him. Alyssa ran inside the common room already and she had just returned with Sirius and not James. He hugged onto her, freaking out about the blood. She just kept staring down the stairs and before she knew it, she had pushed Sirius away and was halfway back down the stairs.

"Always having to run up and down the damn stairs!" She heard her friend say behind her. She got down to the bottom of all the staircases and saw Lucius attempting to get into the portrait hole to the Slytherin common room. She took out her wand in a moment of blinding anger and pointed it at his back.

"SERPENSORTIA!!!!" Suddenly a large serpent had shot out of her wand. Lucius turned around and shook his head, Sirius and Alyssa where trying to help up Severus. Lucius took out his wand and was now only 5 or 6 feet away.

"You wanna fight? You got one now!" He pointed his wand at her and shouted, "RICTUSEMPRA" She suddenly collapsed in hysterical laughter. He was walking away but she soon pointed her wand at his back as the laughing subsided and shouted,

"SCOURGIFY!" Lucius stopped dead in his tracks, dropped his wand and clasped his hands around his throat. Bubbles started flooding out of his mouth, and Jessica got back on her feet. She looked around and she noticed that they had drawn a large crowd. Teachers came rushing over and grabbed Jessica's wand away from her and suddenly, in a big blur, rushed her and Lucius to the Headmasters office. They were sitting there and Albus Dumbledore turned around. There was no anger or disappointment in his eyes, only curiosity.

He ended up questioning them one on one and when they were threw, it was almost 4 in the morning. Madam Pomfrey had fixed her busted lip and put a bandage on her cut from Lucius' ring. In the end, Lucius had gotten an owl sent home about his antics, his father came to the school to yell at him and he had detention for 3 weeks, weekdays and nights. The entire school had found out what happened that night in the Astronomy Tower and that didn't help her popularity one bit. Many girls started acting more mean towards her when they realized that Jessica was the kind of girl Lucius was looking for. All she cared about was Severus. A few days after the incident, he was out of the Hospital Wing and back in classes, now every time Alyssa offers her a seat next to her in Potions, Jessica sits next to Severus.

But something was still on her mind...

END

That's IT!! Damn, I just keep pumping out these chapters like BAMF!!!!! (yes that 'f' is needed) Please review.

-Jessi . 33


	5. Somebody to Love

Disclaimer: I still don't own HP. Don't we all wish we did though? Thanks to my cola-chan for everything she's done for me in the past few days. TO THE FIC!!!!

She was suddenly feeling so alone when she was in class. There was something changing in her, something deep down inside, something she couldn't really explain. Why were these unexplained feelings trapping her from enjoying her free time? Why were these unexplained feelings making her unable to do some of the simplest tasks in her daily life? Alyssa started to notice it, but didn't really say anything, in fear that she would snap at her.

Sirius, on the other hand, had no problem talking to her. He just ended up acting like his usual, peppy self and hopping on over to her at breakfast, which she now had alone and sat next to her.

"What's up?" She was mixing the remainder of her cereal, which was a lot and now mostly mush, around in her bowl. 

"Nothing really." She sighed. "Just thinking, really, I guess." She pushed her bangs away from her eyes. He got cozy in his seat; as he thought it would take a while for her to really open to him. Severus had just gotten into the Great Hall and was about to take his new usual seat across from Jess, when he noticed Sirius. He never really got along well with Sirius, so he sat at the end of the Slytherin table and watched as people at his table gave him scornful looks for what he had done to Lucius.

"You must be doing some serious thinking! You've been acting like this for days now! What's really wrong? I'm starting to get concerned about you!" He just kept smiling, but she kept looking at her mushy bowl of once edible food.

"I feel…..lonely." She spilled to him. His smile faded and he looked more like his name intended him to be.

"Why is that?" He looked deeply affected by what she was saying. To think, someone he has known for so long was feeling so lost and unable to cope with their feelings right under his nose.

"I don't know, but sometimes, I just feel like transforming into my animagus form and away. I used to feel that way when people would tease me, when I used to get humiliated, but now, I just want to run away all the time. I feel like there's this, I guess, void in my heart were I feel that love that I have never really known, should go." Sirius felt tears coming to his eyes, why was it that she felt this way? Why was it that she never told anyone that she wanted to leave this place sometimes? But mostly, why was it that he never noticed it? She smiled softly, trying to ward off any upcoming emotions of sorrow. "I sometimes make a master plan to run away. But I figured, that the only place I would ever be able to go, would be your house, or an orphanage, and they would call my parents and force them, even if they don't want to, to acknowledge my existence. I don't want to rip them out of their 'perfect' world for them to have to come pick me up or something."

She kept messing around with the spoon but eventually put it in the bowl and pushed it forward, away from her, crossed her arms on the table and laid her head on them, forcing her to look at Sirius. Sirius quickly brushed away some tears and tried to comfort her, "I gotta tell you, you're parents may act like their lives are perfect, but I can honestly see that if they paid attention to you, and realized how much of an amazing opportunity they are passing up by not giving you a try, their lives would be better." All she did was shrug so he decided to take a different approach, "Why have you never told anyone you've thought about running away?" She just blinked at him then asked back,

"Who would I tell?" Sirius quizzically looked at her.

"Well, why not tell James?" Jessica just scoffed.

"Why? So he can laugh at me and say, 'Go ahead! No one's going to miss you!'" she straightened back up and stretched a little, "I don't know about you, but I've never been known to win many arguments in my own defense. I guess you could say I'm like Wormtail." Sirius's eyes widened and he was suddenly angry with her answer. He couldn't even look her in the face. How could she insult herself the way she just did?

"You may submit to what some people want you to believe, but you are NOT spineless! You can defend yourself when you really need to!" He looked at her with pleading eyes, "Don't give up on yourself or I will surely give up on life" He smiled sweetly and placed a thoughtful hand on her thigh.

She was about to protest more, when a younger-looking, yet less attractive version of Sirius in Slytherin colors walked in front of them. He placed a hand on the table and leaned over, holding up a black envelope with the Black family crest on it.

"Look what I got!" he smirked. Sirius looked at him and sighed,

"Do you really think I give a damn, Regulus?" Jessica wasn't paying much attention to the conversation, but more to the slightly creeping upward hand on her thigh. Regulus, slightly defeated, turned his attention to the girl.

"Do you know what this is?" He smiled the same sweet smile that Sirius had just given her, trying to win her over. She shook her head no and he leaned closer to her. "Do you want to know?" His smile started turning into an evil grin. She opened her mouth to answer when Sirius stopped her,

"Don't provoke him." Regulus was moving a little away from the table, "He's like a leech. He'll take you for all you're worth then drop you faster than a bad habit." She frowned now finally seeing his point. She started to stand and what came next surprised her more than Sirius's entire speech.

"Will you go out with me?" Regulus asked, grabbing her hand. Sirius was at a loss for words. She, with unintentional cruelty, snatched her hand back and said,

"You're not my type," she then snapped his emerald and silver collar, removed herself from the bench and was almost turning the corner from the Great Hall when she threw her hand up, brandishing her left thumb, index and middle fingers while saying, "See you in Divinations, Sirius." With that, she was out of sight.

LATER THAT DAY

Jessica smiled when she noticed that it was snowing out. When class was over, she ran down the stairs and to Gryffindor Tower. She immediately did all her homework and then changed into a pair of recreation clothes which was a pair of old jeans, a Gryffindor tee, low tops, and a big sweatshirt that James had outgrown about a year ago. She then rushed outside to bask in the cool, white flakes. She saw that no one outside like her so she figured that either no one could see the beauty she did, or was bogged down with too much work.

She was soon lost in her own train of thought and was walking in her own pace, to and fro. Sirius had noticed that she was outside and decided that she might like some company. When he came outside, he grabbed her hand and smiled,

"What are you doing?"

"Well, I'm pacing and trying to think at the same time. But it's not really working because I keep getting distracted by the beauty of the snow." she smiled back at him. "Do you wanna join me?" And he nodded and they started pacing together, hand in hand, which neither of them had noticed. Soon she said, "Sirius?" and he turned to face her and what he got was a face full of snow. He gasped at how surprisingly cold it was, then immediately broke their intertwined fingers apart. They both scrambled to get fistfuls of snow, Jessica was already laughing, she had never done this with anyone. She was about to throw the packed mound of snow at him, when she got hit square in the face with an eqaul amount that she first threw at him.

She hit the ground, and was trying to wipe it away, she heard Sirius running toward her. He leaned foward and said, "Are you okay?" She looked up at him, slightly bewildered and with an incredibly red face. The redness left soon while she gazed up into his sparkling grey eyes. With a quick pull, she yanked him down and into the snow next to her, only this time, he was face first. She was trying to contain her laughter, but it didn't really work. He propped himself up on his elbow and looked angry with what she did.

"You think it's funny to fall face first into ice cold snow?" She was trying to lose her smile. She shook her head no to reassure him that it wasn't. "Well, how would you like it if I did this?" and in a flash, he was laying on top of her. The redness had returned to her face, and not because of the snow. He smirked down at her, and brushed a few strands of hair away from her face. He was gazing into her eyes and her into his. She didn't know what to say, but Sirius knew what was on both of their minds.

He leaned into her just a little more, she then leaned into him and they were suddenly locked into a sweet kiss. It was the first kiss that she had ever recieved but she knew it wasn't the first for him. It felt so right that it was Sirius being the one she was kissing. For that one moment, she felt that their worlds were now intertwined and inseperable.

The snow was no falling in thick sheets which made it very hard to see what was going on in the distance. A dark, shadowy figure was coming towards them and stopped abruptly before they had noticed. The voice was slightly shrill and made them cut their romancing short. Jessica looked over at a tearing Alyssa. She didn't want to lose her best friend over a boy so she ended up basically shoving Sirius off of her and running over to her and hugging her.

"I'm so sorry!!!" Alyssa wipped some tears away.

"Sorry for what?" She looked her in the face.

"For what Sirius and I just did...?" Sirius was now standing up and brushing the snow off of him.

"I'm not mad!!!" Alyssa said. Then, when Jessica's guard was down, she practically tackled her to the ground. Sirius saw as they both fell with a crunch from the snow. Alyssa was hugging onto her tightly. "WE'RE GONNA BE SISTER IN LAWS!!!" Jessica struggled to get away from her. Sirius was now backing away, and Jessica was freaking out,

"Who said he and I were gonna get married?!?!" She got away from her and stood up, not caring about the condition of her clothes.

"I did!!" Alyssa was now face to face with her again, smiling. Sirius walked over and put a hand on Jessica's hip and smiled.

"I can't wait to be married to her!" Jessica was pulling away,

"What?!?" He pulled her closer and kissed her.

"Awww!!" Alyssa clasped her hands together in front of her chest. She smiled and remembered why she had come outside in the first place. "Oh, well, have fun you too!" She pulled a letter out of her coat pocket and headed toward the Owlery. Sirius and Jessica were lip locked for several minutes, until she pulled away, shaking slightly.

"Can we go inside?" She looked up at him, he smiled and nodded. They ended up walking hand-in-hand up the stairs all the way to Gryffindor Tower, and spending the rest of the evening together in the common room by the cozy fire. Jessica was so happy with Sirius and he was happy with her.

But there was still a problem with their relationship...

END

Another chapter bites the dust! I have an entire squel planned too! Well, idea's are welcome and so have you seen in this chapter. Thank you cola-chan!!

-Jessi . 33


	6. Misery Business

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I got these ideas from the seventh and final book AND cola-chan (yes again).

READERS BEWARE!!!

SPOILERS!!!!! (Very minimal but I will warn you before I get there)

Her life had suddenly gotten to the point where she had always wanted it; she had a boyfriend who cared for her, a couple of really good friends and was starting to get popular, not that the popularity was something she had ever cared about, but it was an added bonus for always living in the shadow of James.

She couldn't imagine anything else that could make her happy. Her and Sirius were getting along great, and getting very close and fast! One morning, while Alyssa was already fully dressed, and Jessica was only in her skirt and bra, Alyssa was startled. She let out a squeal which caught Jessica's attention,

"What is it?!?" She looked over.

"An icky bug!!"

"Then kill it! Don't just stare at it." But Jessica got a look at the bug and freaked out more than Alyssa did. She actually screamed, even though she was not generally frightened by bugs. They heard feet running up the stairs, and Sirius busted threw the door panting, seeing as he knew the sound of his girlfriend's voice very well by now.

"What's wrong?!" He was panicking. Jessica just pointed and backed away from the spot. Sirius conjured up a napkin and squashed the bug, then made the napkin disappear. "There. Need anything else while I'm here?" He was most clearly staring at Jess' bra clad chest.

"No, that's it." She smiled. "I gotta keep getting ready so if you want to meet me downstairs, I'll be right there." He wouldn't budge.

"But there isn't a nice view down there as there is right here." He smirked at her, she was also smiling, but also confused.

"But I'll be there in a…..oh….SIRIUS!!" She said playfully, she tried to shove him out of the room, but he was too much to push out the door. He stood planted, giving her really sad, yet cute, puppy dog eyes. "Stooop!" He wouldn't listen but he did sit down on her dorm mate's bed. Alyssa, by this point, had left the room, trying to respect their privacy. Jessica sighed and turned around so she could get finished dressing.

"_Just ignore him. It'll be like he's not even here!_ "Or so she thought! Sirius made it very uncomfortable for her by letting out a small groan when she turned away from him and pulled on a shirt. Her shirt was on, but not buttoned when he grasped her hips and pulled her onto his lap. He started to kiss her tenderly, making her feel weak in the knees. When they finally parted, she buttoned her shirt and got on her shoes. She then tied her tie and started to pull her vest over her head when Sirius tackled her to her bed. He was on top of her and was in a more than awkward position. Her arms were above her head with the vest over her face and pinning her arms together. In a muffled voice she said,

"What are you doing, Padfoot?"

"Oh, nothing. Don't worry about me!" Even though she couldn't see him, she knew he was smirking maniacally at her position. She felt his hands move up to her ribs and knew what was coming next.

"DON'T THINK ABOUT IT!" But before she could release herself from the vest, he had started. He was tickling her and he wouldn't stop until she was either crying or she had submitted into a kiss. She was squirming like crazy and laughing as if put into the "Rictumsempra" hex like Lucius had done to her.

"What do you say?" Sirius asked, knowing damn well that she couldn't speak. She just kept laughing and squirming beneath his body. "You know, the way you're unintentionally rubbing me is REALLY turning me on! We might have to miss breakfast and our first couple of classes!" She kept squirming, but now with a vengeance. Sometimes, Sirius really freaked her out by what he said.

She finally got away from him, put her vest on, and fixed her hair, all while coughing from laughing so hard. Sirius came up behind her while she was doing her hair and placed his hands on her hips and rested his head close to her left ear, then whispered,

"I think you're beautiful just how you are. I don't think you should have to fuss over what people think of your hair." He saw her smile and put down her arms. She turned to him and added,

"Are you ready?" She grabbed her books for her first few classes, along with her robe.

"I think the real question is, are YOU ready?" He was smiling at her.

"Ha ha! Very funny, Mister! Let's go to the Great Hall. I'm starving!" He nodded and followed her out of the room. They walked to the Great Hall hand-in-hand like they usually do, but they didn't expect a late comer to be right behind them.

"WHAT IS THIS?!?" Rang an all too familiar voice behind them. Jessica turned and saw her brother James behind them.

"Uh James! Morning!" She was turning bright red, "I can explain! Sirius and I are—"Sirius cut her off with an unpleasant answer for both James and Jess.

"I'm bangin' her!" Jessica's jaw dropped and so did James'. "What can I say? She was so hot at the time, and I was so wanting it and she basically……I'm only kidding. We're going out." Jessica looked like she was going to throw up, how is it that Sirius can act like this? James looked as if he was going to kill Sirius for ever making a cruel joke like he did. They walked into the hall, not saying a single word. Sirius sat next Jessica and James across from the two, but also next to Alyssa.

"Why didn't you tell me?" James asked Jessica mostly.

"Well, it's because –"Sirius once more cut her off,

"It's not your business to be meddling in!" Sirius' plate was piled high with a wide assortment of food. Jessica had a much smaller plate of food and the four of them just kept chatting casually while eating. After a few minutes of meaningless talking, James popped in with something a bit odd,

"How would you like it if I was having sex with your sister?" Alyssa and Jessica stopped dead in their tracks. Jessica gazed at her grotesque brother.

"Go for it!" Sirius said and James ended up spitting up his pumpkin juice. He obviously didn't expect that answer! Alyssa now gazed at HER grotesque brother.

"What the hell…?" Jessica mumbled to Alyssa. She nodded in agreement.

"So, why do you like my sister so damn much?" James asked him.

"Well, I like my women like I like my coffee: Hot and Served Fast." He smirked. Jessica was so confused by this point.

"I thought you only drank tea?" Alyssa asked. Jessica and James both started choking on their food. Jessica broke out into a hysterical laughing fit when she was able to breathe again. Sirius had turned red in the face. He flipped off Alyssa in a small bout of anger.

"Such an obscene gesture from such a pristine boy." Jessica emphasized the word pristine.

"Shut up." He mumbled at her.

"What was that?" She smirked, he didn't look at her. He shook his head no, and she nodded. "That's what I thought." James smirked at her. She just kept eating and when they were finally done with breakfast, the four of them walked to Potions. Jessica sat with Severus once again to hide that she was going out with Sirius. They thought it'd be best to keep it a secret so people wouldn't harass Jessica even though Alyssa made it very clear that she would "take on" any one wanting to bother her about her and her brother's relationship.

Severus was being extra nice to her today which made Jessica realize something that she has been trying to hide from herself for the past 5 years; she was in love with him more than Sirius! Every time they caught each others eyes, Jessica broke the contact and blushed. Thank goodness Sirius wasn't able to see her right then.

Suddenly, a small scrap piece of parchment fell in front of her. She unfolded it and saw a heart with the initials S.B. + J.P. in the middle with an arrow flew from off the page into the heart. She smiled and Severus noticed it, and then asked,

"Who's 'S.B.'?" She forgot about Severus for a moment.

"Oh, well, it's Sirius." She was smiling at the parchment still. She didn't notice that Severus basically gave her a nasty look. Even though she was going out with Sirius, Sirius didn't stop torturing Severus! Soon, Severus started getting to the point of him being nice to her; he wanted to know more and more about Lily. It never occurred to her that he liked Lily and not her. In all actuality, Jessica wanted to be with Severus but was with Sirius to try to make him jealous, which was obviously not working.

Why was it that he wasn't asking Jess about herself? Why wasn't he asking her what kind of flowers were HER favorites, what was HER favorite color, what was HER birth date? And why was it that she was more than crushed when he asked her what he should say when he asked Lily out?

When lunch rolled around, her playful mood had disappeared. She felt repulsed when she saw Lily. It wasn't only a feeling of repulsion; it was a burning, uncontrollable anger. She suddenly felt like a lot of the girls in school would feel if they knew about her ongoing relationship with Sirius, which was starting to suffer because of her longing to be with Severus. Her day seemed to get worse when Alyssa ran over to her with a letter.

"As you know, today is the second to last day before class is over for Christmas Holiday." She was all smiles as usual. "Mom found out that you and Sirius were going out because Regulus squealed like the little bitch he is." Jessica's stomached suddenly lurched then dropped. "She's demanding you come home with us for the entire holiday!!" Alyssa shouted practically jumping up and down. This was not something she needed to hear. Sirius had told her that his mother was fierce, but she never really wanted to meet her.

She figured that she just had to stick threw only two more weeks of Sirius and then she could spill her guts out to Severus.

But why was it that she felt all this misery when it came to dumping him?

END

One more chapter done!! Chapter 7 might not take as much time to put up, granted this one came up in about a days span from chapter 5. Well, I love to write, and my reviews are lacking, so get the word out there people!!

-Jessi . 33


	7. Losing My Way

Disclaimer: STILL not owning HP.

GETTING CLOSE TO THE END

"Isn't this great?" Alyssa asked, shoving the remainder of her clothes into her bag.

"Oh yeah! Totally!" Jessica said, trying to act a bit peppy.

"What's wrong? You don't seem so happy about this!"

"I'm not, I'm scared! You're mom doesn't seem like the kind of person that would be very, I don't know….excepting of me!" Jessica was no where near ready to leave. She figured she could pack after lunch and that she would still have enough time to get to her last class of the day, which happened to be double potions.

"Don't be silly! My mom is gonna love you! Yes she may be evil and vindictive sometimes, but she does……wait….um….I actually can't think of something nice to say about her." Jessica looked sick.

"Great! I feel fantastic about this now!" She stood up and started to leave to go to the common room, or so Alyssa thought.

"Please don't feel bad! My mom isn't _that _crazy." She sighed "Sorry…I'll meet you downstairs in a few minutes." Alyssa didn't notice it, but Jessica grabbed her jacket and left. She was already out the front door of the school by the time Alyssa came downstairs. Jessica wasn't feeling like she could stomach any kind of food. She put on her jacket and started to walk down threw the snow towards the forest.

She didn't hear anyone behind her or see anyone because of the quickly falling snow. She was just walking away from the school and farther towards the forest all alone. She knew that no one would be able to find her. The snow was falling so fast and so thick that it had probably covered her steps at the school by now.

She traveled far into the forest and just wandered around for at least 45 minutes. She saw that the steps she had made not even 3 minutes ago were already gone. She tried to walk back to the school but seemed to get more and more lost. She was starting to get frantic because, like she knew before, no one would be able to find her. She was dressed in a rather inappropriate manner for winter weather; her school shoes, her skirt and her school shirt with a sweatshirt jacket.

She started to shake from both the cold air and fear. She felt that her only option was to keep going straight, so she did. The wind was increasing and being forced against her face. She tried her hardest to get out of the forest, but the weather just kept pushing her to go slower and slower. The snow had gotten so deep that it was more than mid shin. She started to feel this grief rushing threw her and she started to wonder to keep her mind from thinking of how cold it was.

She wondered whether she would make it back before class, if she would make it back before dinner, if she would make it back before the train left, or if she'd make it back at all.

"_Stop thinking like that! You're gonna get back alive! No one's gonna let you die out here alone, in the snow, while no one realizes that you're gone….I'm gonna die._" She kept pushing forward, not wanting to stop, but the snow kept pushing her and pushing her. The snow was now knee deep.

BACK AT THE CASTLE

Alyssa walked down to Potions, still baffled that her friend had some how slipped away. When she got down to class, she noticed her friend wasn't sitting with Severus yet. She shrugged and sat down next to Lily. When the bell for class to start rang, she gazed back and saw that Jessica was still absent. Professor Slughorn had started his lesson already so she thought that her friend would just stroll in late.

But by the time the second period of Potions was about to start, she was still not there! Alyssa grabbed Sirius and asked him,

"Do you know where Jess is?"

"No! I thought you would! I haven't seen her all day!"

"Well, the last time I saw her, she was leaving the dorm and I told her that I'd meet her downstairs in the common room. She shrugged at me and grabbed her….." She stopped, her face turning white. Severus had come up to Alyssa and Sirius, wondering the same thing.

"Um, not to be a bother, but do either of you know where Jessica is? I wanted to give her a Christmas present before school was over." Sirius grabbed his sister and shook her a little.

"SHE GRABBED HER, WHAT?!" Severus looked a little worried.

"Over 2 hours ago, she was leaving with her coat. She's probably still outside! She goes down to the forest sometimes when she's stressed instead of going to the Great Hall for lunch. It started to snow harder than I've ever seen it snow before about 20 minutes after she left! And I'm sure it hasn't let up, but only gotten worse!" Without thinking, both Severus and Sirius went bolting out of the classroom. Professor Slughorn came over to Alyssa to ask her where they went and when she told him the situation, he too bolted out of the classroom.

A few moments later, Sirius and Severus had reached the front doors to the school. A crowd had started to draw, all of the students whispering. Sirius and Severus ran threw the open school doors and out into the front court yard which was full of snow. Teachers came running into the Entrance Hall questioning students why they were there, most didn't know but everyone from Potions did, Jessica Potter was out there in the snow, and was most likely going to die before either Sirius or Severus got to her.

IN THE FOREST

Her legs felt numb and frost bitten and her eyelids were getting heavier and heavier. She kept walking as much as possible but it started to become harder than before. She was slowing down and falling down. Before she could stop herself, she had fall down into the snow, face first. She thought that if she had just rested for a moment, then she could get out of there easier. Her moment turned into a minute, and then the minute turned into 5 minutes, and despite how cold her new bed was, she couldn't get up. Her body had given up on her and she succumbed to a deep sleep.

Sirius and Severus kept running as fast as they could. Sirius finally noticed that he was not alone and looked to his right.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?!"

"The same thing you are!!" Severus replied.

"She's MY girlfriend!"

"But you obviously don't take great care of her if you didn't even know where she went!" Sirius was now angry with what Severus had to say. Suddenly, Sirius shriveled down next to Severus, and what Severus saw next was a black flash of a dog rush past him into the forest.

Sirius was trying to find her using his nose, but couldn't because he nose felt like it was going to fall off. Despite his clever tricks to find her, he couldn't see threw the thick sheets of falling snow. Severus, however, had found her! He rushed over to her at the edge of the forest and collapsed down next to her.

There was already a small layer of snow forming on top of her back. He started to roll her over and saw how pale her face was and that her lips were turning blue. He quickly checked for a pulse and noticed that it was weak but still there. He withdrew his wand from his robes and pointed it towards the sky. Suddenly, red sparks flew out into the sky and he knew that they were visible even at the school. He took off his robe and wrapped it around her, trying to keep what little body heat she had left inside her. He also hugged her tightly to try and transfer his heat to her.

Within five minutes, Sirius was standing in front of them. He saw what Severus was doing and, in a fit of anger for not only finding her before him but for also touching her, pushed Severus away from her.

"DON'T TOUCH HER!!" Sirius grasped her and hugged her in the exact same position as Severus had just done. They were soon accompanied by Madame Pomfrey and Professors Slughorn, McGonagall, and Dumbledore. They all helped her into the castle, with people gasping and whispering when they saw her frozen, limp body.

Alyssa, Sirius, James, Lily, and Remus followed all the teachers into the Hospital Wing and stood by her side while Madame Pomfrey did everything in her power to save her. She had to rush everyone out of the room so she could do this top secret procedure that involved an open chest which she knew that James, Lily and Alyssa didn't want to see, but Remus and Sirius might end up acting like regular boys.

After about and hour of worrying, they were allowed to come back in. They saw that she was wide awake, and Alyssa jumped on her, hugging her tightly around the neck. Sirius heard choking sounds coming from Jessica but also saw her patting Alyssa on the back.

"You scared me half to death!" Alyssa said while punching her arm.

"Ow! Sorry, I just lost track of time and where I was going." Sirius smiled and hugged her lightly realizing that she was finally okay. Madame Pomfrey came walking in and told the group that she was allowed to go home for break so long as she took it easy. Jessica sighed and slightly rolled her eyes.

"You did it so you didn't have to meet my mom didn't you?!" Sirius assumed.

"NO! I did it 'cause Alyssa freaked me out about your mom!!" Sirius chuckled lightly.

"It's okay, don't worry. I'll be there with you."

"Oh, before I forget, Lily and I have to pack your bag for you!" Alyssa and Lily bolted out the door before Jessica could protest. Sirius messed up her a little and kissed her forehead, noting that the three of them have yet to pack. They left and she started trying get out of bed, but felt great pain in her side. She lifted her shirt to see if anything was wrong and saw that there was a small incision there, probably from the ice that she fell on top of.

She heard footsteps behind her and she turned. She smiled when she saw the familiar black hair.

"Thank you Severus." She said. He turned bright red and asked,

"For what?"

"You're the one that saved me. I saw your face before I passed out. Thank you for all that you've done for me." She slowly walked up to him and leaned in and gave him a kiss on the lips. After a few moments she pulled away and whispered in his ear, "Happy Christmas." And walked off.

She didn't know what was in store for her at the house of Black, but she surely felt better getting that off her chest. She just couldn't wait until the next time she saw Severus again!

END

One more down!!! Like I said, it's getting closer to the end of the story!

Don't worry, I might write more!

-Jessi


	8. I Hate Christmas

Disclaimer: I really really really don't own Harry Potter. But I really really really want to!!!

The train clambered along its newly cleaned tracks. Jessica and Alyssa sat side-by-side but faced each other talking a lot and laughing joyously. Alyssa looked out the window and saw that the sun was now set and the snow was falling slower than when they had left.

Sirius and James came back into the compartment with sweets overflowing in their arms. They dumped their loads onto the ground and Wormtail practically ransacked the pile. Both Alyssa and Jessica smiled while Sirius and James slightly scoffed. Remus was sitting next to Alyssa, reading a book.

They all knew that the train was going to come to a halt and soon they all decided to change out of their stuffy school robes and into more comfortable muggle clothes. Jessica was in her classic ripped up light blue jeans, with low tops but this time, she had a Gryffindor sweater on like Alyssa. Alyssa, on the other hand, was wearing her black jeans and classic running shoes. Sirius wore his jeans and black boots with a t-shirt. James had his hair all rustled up and a sweater on with a pair of jeans.

Jessica grabbed her coat as the train lurched to a stop. When most of the students were off the train, the pack decided to leave. Jessica gave James a hug goodbye and a small golden box as a present. He in turn gave her a soft, yet surprisingly neatly wrapped present.

When Sirius grabbed her hand, the three of them walked away. Alyssa spotted Regulus hugging a woman in black dress robes with black wavy hair.

"There's mom." She said not in anger or in joy.

"Wonderful." Sirius said in sarcasm. The three of them walked over to her, Jessica clasped the collar of her jacket around her neck to not only ward off the cold but to also hide as much colors of Gryffindor as possible.

"Hello Alyssa honey!" She hugged her only daughter tightly, then turned to Sirius, and said with as much ice in her voice as possible, "Sirius." She didn't say anything else to him but she did turn to Jessica and smiled at her, "So this must be her." She shook Jessica's hand in a delicate way, almost as if she was disgusted with her. "And what might your name be?"

"Jessica, Jessica Potter." Suddenly, there was a small tick that curled the corner of her lip up slightly, and then back down almost as quickly as it had came.

"Potter? You mean like the Gryffindor Potter's?" Jessica nodded and smiled.

"That's exactly right!" Jessica's disposition was a lot friendlier than Mrs. Black's. She was a mysterious woman and Jessica knew that she had to be very careful around her.

As they got up to the illustrious home on Grimmauld Place, Jessica thought of how much nicer it might have been if she just went home with James. Mrs. Black had seemed to go out of her way to make Jessica feel small. She ended up making her feel as if there was nothing to her and that she was never to be good enough to carry her family name.

As they entered the home, a house elf came uncalled to the front door, grabbing his "Mistress'" coat. He bowed so low that his nose had touched the floor. He also grabbed Alyssa and Regulus' coats as well. He didn't, however, dare to touch either Jessica or Sirius' coat. Kreacher grabbed Regulus' and Alyssa's trunks and with a loud _crack_, he was upstairs. Jessica and Sirius started ascending the staircase when his mother said,

"Uh, you do realize she is not permitted to stay in the same room as you! She can have the room across the hall from you, though."

"Yes mother." Sirius scoffed out. The two went all the way to the fourth landing, which wouldn't be a problem if they didn't have to drag up fifty pound suitcases. Once they got off the stairs, Jessica noticed that there were only two doorways, both facing each other. Sirius opened his bedroom door and invited her in. "Sorry about my mom. She was never very excepting to people from any other house other than Slytherin in this house." Jessica just smiled at him,

"It's a step up from being ignored!" She walked in, abandoning her suitcase in the hallway. She took off her coat and gazed around his room, there were pictures of half dressed muggle women everywhere. She tried not to laugh at the nerve of Sirius for doing what he did to his room.

"I want you to take my room, okay?" He went to move her trunk into the room. She stopped him and said,

"No, it's okay! I can take whatever your mom gives me."

"You have no idea what you're going to get yourself into if you actually take that room!" He tried to take her trunk once more. She grabbed his hand and said,

"Don't test me Sirius. I can handle myself!" She gave him a sweet kiss on the lips and then looked at him while smiling. He ended up just dropping the end of her trunk and pulled her into a passionate kiss. After about 10 minutes of this, they heard some one running up the stairs. They broke apart and Jessica acted like she was looking at his pictures in his room, Sirius just casually leaned against the door frame and crossed his arms.

Regulus came bolting into the room, knocking down Sirius. Jessica turned around and rushed to help him up while Regulus snickered. 

"Mom said that dinner will be ready in 30 minutes." He turned to leave but turned back and said, "Oh and it's a formal dinner so you better dress nicely or mom will kick you out on your poor ass!" Sirius looked really offended at that, "And I'm talking to Jess, not you Sirius." Sirius lunged at his brother when he tripped over his own school trunk. Jessica grabbed his arm and somehow stopped him from falling. Regulus let out a cackle and ran downstairs. A few floors below, they could hear him slam his door.

"I apologize for my brothers rude comments." He said standing up and brushing his clothes off. He hugged her gently, but she giggled.

"It's alright! I've heard worse said about me before!"

"I really wish that you didn't let these things happen to yourself all the time." He said, but she kept smiling, she looked threw the door way and her smile faded. "What is it?" He turned around then went out the door, her trunk was gone!

"Did you see if your brother took it?" Sirius shook his head no. She was panicking now because all she had owned was in that trunk. Sirius looked at her then smiled,

"I have a back up plan!" And after saying that, he ran to his trunk and popped it open. "James had given me your REAL Christmas present because he knew something might happen to the one he gave it to .you!" He rushed over and handed it to her. She unwrapped it and it unfolded towards the ground.

What she saw made her jaw drop, it was a black dress that had a lower cut front and a much lower cut back, and it had spaghetti straps also. She gulped slightly, wondering how in the world she'd ever be able to pull off wearing something so, well, adult. She looked at Sirius whose mouth was gapped open and drooling. He snapped back and handed her shoes to go with it.

"Remember, only 30 minutes to get ready. I think it's actually only 25 now." Jessica nodded and opened the door to her room. When she went in, she barely saw anything, it was pitch black and, luckily, she found the gas lamp. She turned it and the room sprang into life, which wasn't really hard seeing as the room was a lot smaller than her room at her house. Her bed was less than 5 inches off of the ground and against the wall. The wall parallel to that was only about 5 feet away. Thankfully, there was a window straight across from where she stood now, but it was missing one out of four small window panes and she could feel the breeze coming threw with a bit of snow. She finally understood why Sirius wanted to switch rooms with her, but she didn't complain.

After about 25 minutes, she was as ready as she'd ever be. It wouldn't have taken her so long if there was more room for her. She started down the staircase and towards the dining room where she could here a bit of chatter. She had figured that there were more people there aside from the children and Mrs. Black. She walked slowly, trying to not fall or freak out.

When she opened the dining room door, all eyes were on her. Respected members of the Ministry of Magic, and even Lucius Malfoy and his mother and father were there. She could see that all of the men's mouths were gaped open and Alyssa was smiling triumphantly. Mrs. Black frowned in disgust, then downed the rest of her wine. What they saw was not the same girl from school.

She stood, now, at an impressive 5'9'', but was still shorter than Regulus, Sirius, and Lucius. She was wearing the black dress her brother had bought and it had fit perfectly without needing to alter it with magic. It was cut to show off a bit of cleavage, but not enough to make her get the reputation of a whore, and it was cut well down her back as well. She had on black pumps that had a small black bow at the back of her heel. She walked over to the empty seat between Alyssa and Sirius and Sirius sprang to his feet. He pulled her chair out and she sat down and he pushed the chair in very delicately.

After dinner, the group was laughing and enjoying themselves, listening to interesting stories about ministry blunders and about plans to stop the war between the centaurs and wizarding community. When Jessica threw out ideas about how to stop them, the ministry workers listened. Some of them noted that she was a bright young girl and that she would make a valuable member of the ministry and even a possibly great Minister of Magic. Mrs. Black was furious at this point, but no one but Jessica, Alyssa and Sirius could tell. At one point, Lucius looked angry with the compliments she was being given, so he tried to tarnish her name, which Mrs. Black didn't protest.

"I forgot to ask you something, Jessica." Jessica looked away from the ministry worker she was chatting with. "How are you feeling after what happened to you this afternoon?" Her face turned a little white, but she didn't let her smile fade.

"I'm feeling better, thank you for asking!" Someone asked him what he meant by this and he perked up, realizing that she was about to fall from grace.

"Well, she apparently decided to go wandering out in the midst of a snow storm, and nearly died from being out there so long!" Most of the women gasped and some of them looked at her, she continued to smile and said,

"Yes, it's true. But you know, it's usually a great tactic to relieve stress! But I just have to learn that it isn't always the smartest to do in the middle of winter!" Many people laughed. She glared at Lucius with a smile. Some one raised their crystal goblet and said,

"Let's make a toast; to great friends, great food, and many more years of this wonderful hospitality!" Everyone was about to agree when someone else from the ministry raised theirs and said,

"And to the bright future of the Ministry, seeing as we have such wonders as Jessica her to help us!" Now everyone raised their goblets and said,

"CHEERS!" The unforgettable joy filled the room once more. But as the wee hours of the morning started coming, people bid everyone else goodbye with warm hugs and friendly kisses. Many people gave Jessica their business card, telling her to keep in touch if she ever wanted a job at the Ministry with them. Jessica and Sirius decided to help clean up and when they were almost done, he kissed her cheek commenting on things like how wonderful she was, but Jessica wasn't really listening because Mrs. Black was glaring at her. When they were done, they both tried to leave for the stairs, but Mrs. Black politely said,

"Jessica honey, may I please have a word with you?" Jessica nodded but Sirius looked nervous. She walked away from him and he walked up the stairs, anticipating her arrival. Mrs. Black got right down to business; forcefully she grabbed her arms and squeezed tightly, "Listen here! If you don't stop what you're doing, by bewitching MY friends with your fake charm and such, than I will make sure you won't see your way back to Hogwarts!" Jessica looked pissed then questioned,

"Is that a threat?"

"Make of it as you will, but be warned, your presence is not entirely welcomed in this house, and I DO have the authority to throw you out!" Jessica smirked.

"Then do it." Mrs. Black let her go and backed away a little, "That's what a thought." She left for the stairs and stopped on one of the first few steps. "Oh and by the way," Mrs. Black looked over to her from her perplexed state, "I expect my stuff back in my room by morning, or I'm going to raise hell."

"Is that a threat?" Smirked Mrs. Black, trying to mock her, but Jessica got the last word in by saying,

"Make of it as you will, but be warned, I am not a force to be reckoned with." Her smirk faded and Jessica went back upstairs, not mentioning any of the conversation to Sirius.

The entire break was filled with animosity and anger that was being passed between both Mrs. Black and Jessica equally. None of the other inhabitants bothered either of them while they had their evil staring contests, but Jessica had then devised a plan to break up with Sirius because of this, as cruel as it may seem.

When the break was drawing to an end, they were fighting more and more and to Mrs. Black's pleasure as well. It was over some small and dumb things as well, such as the way Sirius said something or the way Jessica picked up her glass. Mrs. Black's disposition had become more like Jessica's the day they met and Jessica's was more like hers.

When they finally had to leave, Mrs. Black and Jessica acted as friendly as possible, but there was an obvious thick wall of tension between them. They did hug each other goodbye as if there was an obvious disease that they both had and neither wanted to catch. When they were on the train, Jessica hugged James tightly and thanked him for the dress; he also thanked her for his brand new pair of glasses.

When they sat together, there was more obvious tension in the compartment that even prevented Remus from reading his book. Sirius and Jessica tried to avoid eye contact with each other. But suddenly, something set them off, and they argued worse than they did during the winter break. By the time the sweets trolley came around, Jessica had left, and the relationship was broken. Sirius was fuming and basically yelled at the woman pushing the sweets trolley. Jessica was pacing the halls and got to the end of the train without really noticing it. She swung open a compartment door and ended up slamming it shut, no one was in the compartment with her, but she started pacing around again, back and fourth.

Suddenly, she screamed at the top of her lungs which was muffled by the closed compartment doors, the boy in the compartment next to hers, who was also alone, dropped his book and grabbed a small box, and rushed into her compartment.

"Jess, what's wrong?" Tears were pouring down her cheeks; she turned to him as he closed the sliding door. 

"Severus…I…." She had no idea what to say, but she did hug him tightly around the neck. He hugged her back around her waist, and rubbed her back.

"Don't worry; I'll wait until you're ready." They sat down next to each other as she pushed away her tears. He handed her the box and whispered to her, "Happy Belated Christmas." She sniffled and opened it. She took out a golden necklace and smiled. It had Potions flask as a charm and she laughed a little, she turned to him and asked him,

"How did you know I love Potions?" They both laughed a little. "But seriously, how did you know that I wanted to pursue a career in Potions?" He smiled at her and said,

"I can tell in the way you do your Potions work." They sat together and chatted the entire ride to school. When they got to school, they decided to walk together. She thought that she was going be able to live a great school life; even if more than half the female population hated her when they found out she dated Sirius.

But she still had a strange feeling that something was wrong….

END

That's all I have to say, sorry it was so long! Well, another chapter will come soon. This might actually be one of the last chapters!!! gasp I know!!

-Jessi


	9. Winding Road

Disclaimer: For the millionth time! I don't own Harry Potter. I still want to though! pout

Weeks had gone by since her break up with Sirius, but Jessica seemed to be happier now than when she was stopped seeing Sirius. Sirius has been quoted to say that it had been 2 months, 3 weeks, and 4 days since they broke up, but who was keeping track? It was, once again, becoming that time of the month for the gang to go help out their friend Remus in his desperation period.

The group of people that consisted of Sirius, James, Peter, Remus and even Alyssa, didn't want her to come along. Since her explosion on the train, Jessica and Alyssa hadn't talked, even though Jessica tried frantically to do so. Lily was also now known for giving her a frequent cold shoulder as well.

On sunny days like the day of the full moon, Jessica was seen inside, hiding away behind the curtains of her bed, trying to stifle any sounds she might be making from crying. She heard Alyssa gossiping joyfully about her new relationship with Remus.

"I can't believe it!" Alyssa said happily.

"What is it?" Jessica recognized the voice as Lily's.

"Remus and I are finally dating!!" Lily squealed with Alyssa in joy. Jessica sniffled a little louder than she figured she should have and the next thing she heard was Alyssa saying, "Let's go somewhere more private! I don't feel that some people can be trusted anymore." And so they left, leaving Jessica to pull her knees into her chest and sob uncontrollably. After almost 45 minutes of sobbing, she dried her eyes and regained composure.

She stood up and straightened her clothes and grabbed her Divinations book and went down the stairs. Girls started whispering when she was passing, and boys snickered behind her back. She tried to keep her head held up high and show no emotions. She left the common room and got to the tower and sat down in a seat. She saw that no one else was there. She just waited there and Severus joined her and he knew that she had been crying.

"Why were you crying?" He asked.

"I hate everyone." He looked so confused.

"Why EVERYONE?"

"Well, not EVERYONE. I don't hate you!" She sniffled and wiped her nose.

"Good, 'cause I don't hate you either." He put his arm around her shoulder and made her smile. When people started filing into the classroom, he removed his arm. The class went about normally but Professor Trelawney had to leave for a few minutes. When she did, people practically gathered around Alyssa and Remus. Alyssa smiled when people asked her how she and Remus got together.

"Well," she started, "We were both walking around outside one day and it started to rain. I had tried to rush inside when my foot got caught in a big muddle puddle. So Remus stopped trying to get inside and came over. He helped me out of the thick mud and instead of going inside; we stayed outside for a while, talking. Eventually, the talking turned into kissing and we've been together ever since!" Jessica felt absolutely sick because it was awfully close to the same story of Jessica and Sirius' relationship.

When class was over, she gathered her books and headed out of the room. She had reached the top of the very long spiral staircase and was about to descend it when someone slammed her into the stone wall making her gasp and cough. She heard people laughing obnoxiously at her and when she could finally see who did it she felt more than betrayed; Remus and Alyssa were walking hand in hand and Sirius and James were walking behind them.

She felt it was wise to wait for everyone else to leave before she attempted to go back down the stairs. When the coast was clear, she went down the stairs and carefully because she knew that she wasn't yet able to breathe as well as before she hit the wall.

She wandered off to the back of the library where it was poorly lit and had dusty tables and chairs. She hid back there so no one could mock further seeing as she has endured what she thought was her fair share of it today. She did all her homework because she knew that she had more than enough free time. When she finished, she skipped dinner, like she always did. Now if she ever decided to eat, she would grab something small and hide away to eat it as if she were a common rat.

She hid away in her bed behind the curtains again. Alyssa ran in with Lily laughing like she usually does. Lily started off with the questions,

"So how did you and Remus REALLY start going out?" Jessica heard bed springs creak as both of them sat down on her bed.

"Well," once more she started telling her story, "It was the night of the full moon last month. We were all watching Remus run around in our animagus forms and he had disappeared. Me being the phoenix I flew after him. After a while I found him when the clouds hid the moon and swooped down next to him. He was in his human form again and I must say, he has a VERY nice body!" Jessica tried not to gag at this while Lily giggled. "Anyway, I ended up giving him a long trench coat and we sat together and I knew that the other boys were far away from us. So we talked and I promised him I'd never leave him in a time of need and vice versa. He then asked me if I would be his girlfriend and I said yes, but I had to transform right away and fly off before we could do anything else because the moon popped back out." Jessica could tell that she was smiling but she just rolled her eyes.

"Awww! That's so wonderful! I wish I could have a guy that would be as sweet as Remus."

"Oh my god! Did you see what I did to Jessica after Divinations today?" Alyssa laughed and so did Lily.

"She's so dumb sometimes, honestly! How could she really think that Severus would ever like her back! Please, he's apparently just using her to get to me! Pathetic isn't it?"

"Totally! How could she ever think someone would love her? She's just a reject and my brother told me that he didn't even care about her that much anyway!" Jessica put a hand over her mouth trying to suppress any sounds of crying. How is it that someone she ever trusted could act this way to her? She heard the springs creak again as if they were getting up. "Well, it's almost totally dark out and I gotta get ready for tonight."

"Okay! Good luck!" and Lily left. After about five minutes, Alyssa left and Jessica tried not to sob as hard as before. She got a grip on herself and changed into her muggle clothes once again. She crept out of the school undetected and out into the typical field, but only on the outskirts behind trees.

She watched as everyone tried to control Remus while he was transforming. Remus than ran off into the forest and she watched as everyone else transformed into their animals and ran away. She then ran after them undetected to make sure that nothing would go wrong. When she got to the next field, she heard a dog yelp and a rat squeal. She saw that her brother was knocked out on his side, Alyssa was about one hundred yards away from them, Wormtail was being dangled from Remus' claw and Sirius was now being slashed away. Jessica's eyes then widened in terror.

She watched as Remus flung the rat away and raised his claw to slash Sirius once more. In a moment of rash thinking, she transformed into her animagus form and lunged at Remus. All of them turned back into their human forms and watched as a great white tiger fought with a grown werewolf. She bit him on his leg and he slashed her away, but she got back up but this time with a bleeding side. She growled at him and him at her until she was about to lunge at him again then he ran away. She turned back to them and they just stared at her, panting. Alyssa looked at her with fury and just lunged at her screaming,

"GO AWAY!!! YOU'RE NOT WELCOME HERE!!!" Jessica's side was killing her because of the large slashes. She looked really physically and emotionally hurt, but no one came to her defense, "GET OUT OF HERE!" She screamed again, and without thinking, Jessica took off towards the school. She ran right up to the side of the building and raided their personal magical first aid kit and bandaged her side up along with her cheek that had cuts on it from falling down.

By the time she went to go back in, it was thundering and lightening out with massive amounts of rain. She then went inside and hid in her bed once again, trying not to get upset again. She couldn't wait for a new day and hopefully that new day would bring a friendlier Alyssa.

In the morning, Jessica hid her face from everyone to hide the slash marks. Severus sat across from her as she gazed down at the table at the group of people she used to think where her only friends. None of them had cuts or marks on them, not even Remus! Severus took one look at her and said,

"What happened?!"

"Nothing, leave me alone please." She picked at her food not wanting to really eat. She went threw most of her classes basically floating along like she wasn't all there.

When the afternoon break came, she was found wandering around aimlessly. She was deep in thought when she looked up and noticed that she was less than 6 feet away from the birch tree where Remus, James, Lily, Sirius, Peter, and Alyssa were all sitting, staring at her. Jessica gulped a little and was about to turn around when someone called to her,

"BETTER WATCH YOUR BACK!" She knew it was Sirius' voice. She took one step back and fell into a big mud puddle that wasn't there a minute ago. Everyone in the surrounding area was laughing, but not Jessica. There was this strange pulling force at her feet. She started to claw at the dirt and uprooting grass to pull herself out, Alyssa was the only person realizing something was wrong. She stopped laughing because she realized it wasn't right. Jessica somehow got out of the mud hole and it disappeared. Threw laughter Sirius said,

"You look filthy! Better wash up!" And he pointed his wand at her and a very large wisp of water shot out at her. It was so forcefully that it knocked her off her feet and made everyone stop laughing when people actually heard her choking on the water. Alyssa rushed over and tried to help her up, but Jessica pulled her arm away forcefully.

"Don't touch me!! I don't need a traitors help!!" And she eased herself up, while everyone started whispering after seeing that blood was staining the side of her shirt, the side that Remus had slashed. Remus stood and asked out of no where,

"Did I do that to you?" Jessica turned, teary eyed and nodded, then he turned to Alyssa, "You told me no one got hurt!"

"Okay, maybe I stretched the truth a little –"

"A LITTLE?!? SHE'S REALLY HURT!!!" Jessica was gone by this point, she had stowed away in her bed again after stripping off her sopping wet clothes and into relaxing clothes. After about an hour of lying around in too much pain to move, she heard footsteps coming up the dormitory stairs. She was disturbed to see that Alyssa had pulled the curtain to her bed away and was staring at her.

"Can I help you?" Jessica asked, while reading her Potions textbook.

"I wanted to say I…I…."

"Hurry up! I'm busy!" Alyssa chuckled a little, looking down. She sat on the edge of her bed and pushed her book out of her hands.

"You nerd!"

"Well at least I wanna pass my classes!" The two of them looked really serious for a moment, then broke out into laughter.

"I'm sorry! I was PMSing REAL bad last night." Alyssa spilled.

"I could tell but I forgive you anyway…for now. Just don't do it again! I can't take it when people just randomly turn on me!"

"I didn't do it randomly; you broke my brother's heart!"

"And he broke mine. It was a mutual hurting thing." They hugged and were later seen together at dinner and they were laughing once again. James came over to her and hugged her, apologized and offered to take her to Honeydukes on Saturday, which she obviously didn't disagree with! She agreed to go with him only after promising to buy Alyssa 10 pounds of chocolate.

As the days wore on, she started to feel more and more heartbroken when she saw that Lily was getting closer and closer to Severus. She felt sick to her stomach as she watched them walk off hand-in-hand. She didn't have much time to worry because the O.W.L.'s were fast approaching.

Jessica ended up spending most of her time testing and being tested by Remus while the others basically didn't care. The day of their Defense Against the Dark Arts test had come sooner than she expected, as if she wasn't ready for it.

When the hours of the test finally were over, she went outside with the boys and Alyssa. They sat around and Jessica sat next to Sirius under the tree while James played with the golden snitch and Peter watched and Alyssa sat next to a studying Remus.

"So bored!" James said pocketing the snitch.

"Liven up Prongs! Look whose coming now!" Everyone looked up and saw Severus looking down into his examination paper. James and Sirius stood up and started mocking him and picking on him by lifting him up by his ankles upside down. Jessica saw that Lily tried to stop them, but Severus just insulted her by calling her a mudblood, and she basically told them to continue, after calling him Snivellus.

Jessica then leapt to her feet when James asked the crowd if they wanted to see him take off his pants. Jessica shoved James a little and Severus fell into a crumbled heap on the floor.

"Just stop James, it's not even funny." She helped up Severus and James asked,

"Why? Do you like him or something?" And Jessica turned to him in fury,

"As a matter of fact, I do! I actually love him!" People started to whisper and laugh while she stormed off with him. James was left in confusion with Sirius.

When Jessica escorted him downstairs she quickly started to apologize for her brothers actions when Severus kissed her fully on the lips.

"Don't worry, I like you too. I mean, I've been so foolish to think someone I thought I cared about liked me back, when you, the picture of perfection, loved me all along right under my nose!" They basked in each others presence for a little while, "Will you do me an honor to be my girlfriend?" she nodded and he kissed her once more but then he had to rush away when he saw James running towards them. Jessica was on cloud 9 for the rest of the day and Alyssa was the only one who actually knew why:

Severus and Jessica were going out! She finally felt like nothing was wrong in her life. She knew that it was going to be all good for her. As the school year ended, she vowed to keep in touch with Severus. They sat together on the train ride home, sharing a book on the proper uses for dragon's blood that was written in response to their headmaster's discoveries. James had finally started warming up to Severus and excepting that someone in the world could actually "like a creature as grotesque as Snivvy", but Sirius was still jealous because of how close the two of them were.

When she got into the car to go home for Kings Cross after giving Severus a goodbye kiss, she stayed quiet until James decided to be a jerk and say,

"Mom?"

"Yes honey?" She turned in her seat.

"You do realize that this is your daughter right?" Jessica's eyes widened.

"Well of course!" She turned back around and when they got home Jessica, her mother and father ended up chatting for a very long time and they all came to an understanding about how she felt.

She felt this great joy in her life and was now more than happy to wake up each morning. The letters would fly so fast too and from her house, to and from Severus. They talked so much and about everything from school, to schoolmates, to potions, and to the war in the school woods that might be going on now that no kids were around.

But the best part of this whole summer was that she finally felt like she was welcome in the world!

She couldn't wait for the next year to come.

END!!!!

That's really the end of the series!!!

Just want to say a few things before we depart for a little while.

1) Sorry for jumping around a lot.

2) Thank you for the support and ideas

3) I am going to leave a message as the next chapter, READ IT!!! 'TIS IMPORTANT TO THE SERIES!!!

-Forever Grateful to the Readers…..Jessi


	10. Goodbye My Friends

Dear Readers,

Thank you for everything you have done with the reading and such. I just wanted to tell you that there is going to be a SEQUEL!!! It isn't going to take place in the Marauders + Jess and Alyssa's sixth year. I can give you Jessica and Alyssa's O.W.L. Scores though!! GAH!! I AM SUCH A DORK!!!

Grading Rubric:

O – Outstanding

E - Excellent

A – Acceptable

D – Dreadful

T - Troll

Jessica Lynn Potter:

Defense Against the Dark Arts: O

Potions: O

Divinations: A

Transfigurations: O

Charms: E

Muggle Studies: A

Astronomy: O

Care of Magical Creatures: E

Not bad, 'eh? Now, how about Alyssa?

Alyssa Anne Black:

Defense Against the Dark Arts: A

Potions: D

Divinations: A

Transfigurations: E

Charms: D

Muggle Studies: A

Astronomy: T

Care of Magical Creatures: O

The moral of these grades are, STUDYING HELPS!!!! I believe Jessica and Remus could vouch for that.

Well, a little update on the characters is in order I believe.

Jessica is traveling around the French Alps with her brother James and her parents right now, trying to reconnect with her family. She still writes a lot and dazes out more now that she is free to do as she pleases. Her parents finally accept who she is and are pretty proud of her seeing as she got much better grades than James. She still frequently sends letters to Severus and also to her still best friend Alyssa. She and the Marauders have finally finished school and are all planning on pursuing different careers. Jessica wants to be to get a job as a Medicine Maker in an Apothecary (pharmacy). She and Severus plan on moving in together very soon.

Alyssa is sitting around home lately and doing her best to "detox" her brain from the "stressful" work she supposedly did all year (but we all know that Jessica actually did it for her). Sirius is feeling lost without his best friend but still sends letters everyday. Alyssa and Remus are still together and they both are going to also move in together because, like Jessica and Severus, they are very much in love and figure they will be together forever (which will most likely be true). Alyssa is going to start studying to become a teacher! She vowed to never work at Hogwarts, though. She is thinking about moving out to America, but Jessica won't let her.

Oh, and Lucius just loves to bother Jessica because he "accidentally" found out where she is at this moment in time. Jessica never forgets to give him a little "Hello Hex" every day! A little mouth washing is always good for you, isn't it?

Well, don't frown because, like I said before, I am writing a sequel.

IT WILL BE BETTER!!! PROMISE!!!

-Forever Thankful (as usual) Jessica Lynn Potter (and hopefully soon Jessica Lynn Potter Snape wink)


End file.
